Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image formation apparatus and an image formation method.
Description of the Related Art
There are methods for performing correction in which toner patterns for correction are formed on an intermediate transfer belt.
In correction of related art, image data is corrected in accordance with a gradation table, stored screen data is referred to depending on resolution, and a suitable screen is applied to pixels of the corrected image data to generate binary image data (see Patent Document 1, for example).
However, because data about all patterns is stored in the related art, storage capacity needs to be large.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2012-195715